


What the Pig Saw

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the innocence of a little stuffed pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Pig Saw

My world is very big. There are walls, a bed, clothing drawers, a little clothing room, a window and a shelf. I have seen it all as she moves me around.

 

She was little when I got her. She hugged me and squeezed me and put me on her bed. Every night she would hold me until she was quiet. Those were good days.

 

One day, she put me in a tiny world with lots of others like me. When she took me out, I was in another big world, but it was a different world. Most of the other things were the same. She hugged me a lot, then.

 

There is another girl. She wasn’t there, and then she was. She has long, brown fur. Sometimes she comes in my world, but she doesn’t talk to me. Sometimes she takes things from my girl. I don’t know if I like her.

 

There was another one, the big one. She used to come in and move things around. She doesn’t come anymore.

 

There was a tall, dark one. He would come in through the window. She would hold him, press her mouth on his. When he left again, she would cry. He came a lot, for a while, then he stopped.

 

She was gone for a long time. I didn’t like it. She took things from her clothes places, but she didn’t take me. I missed her. She came back, though. I was glad, even though she put me on the shelf instead of her bed.

 

Another dark one came. I think it was a different one. They would take off their clothes, and move on the bed. It made me want the world to go dark, but I can’t stop looking. I see everything. I don’t think he was hurting her. She seemed happy.

 

But the one who came and moved things around stopped coming, and my girl started to cry, so much. The dark one stopped coming too. She cried all the time. It was bad. Then she was gone, too.

 

There was another one, like her, but I wasn’t fooled. She was a toy, like me and Teddy. I wanted her to go. I wanted my girl. Then she came back. She didn’t cry any more. She didn’t laugh. She just was. She didn’t hug me any more.

 

Then my girl started to cry again, and get mad at things. She never threw me, but she threw Teddy. I would like to fly too, but I don’t think I would like to hit the wall. I don’t think Teddy liked it.

 

One day, she cried and cut off her golden fur. She left it on the floor. I don’t like it when she cries. I don’t like it when she’s angry. It scares me. She didn’t cut off my fur, or Teddy’s. That was good.

 

Then, one day, the yellow one came. They did things the dark one did, and more things too. He would hold her, and press his lips on her, and she would laugh. Yes, she really laughed. I wanted to laugh too. He comes all the time now. One day, he picked me up and smiled at me. I like him.

 

The yellow one is here all the time now. The room is never bright anymore, but I don’t care. All day I watch him lie on the bed, and sometimes she comes in and lies beside him. At night they do the moving thing. I have to watch, but it’s okay. I think she’s happy now. She smiles. They both smile.

 

My world is a good place.


End file.
